Older, Not Dead
by St. Harridan
Summary: Shunsui/Kenpachi/Jushiro OT3. 100 drabbles centering around their relationship. Genres/ratings vary. Check chapter header for more info.
1. Unexpected

**Prompt: **#1 - Kiss  
><strong>Title: <strong>Unexpected  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>399**  
>Summary: <strong>Shunsui stumbles upon Kenpachi and Jushiro one afternoon, and, being especially drunk, goes on to goad Zaraki.

* * *

><p><span>Unexpected<span>

"_Juuu_-chan!"

But the moment Shunsui steps into the office, he stops short at the sight before him. It really isn't an odd situation though, because he's fairly used to it by now.

It's just that he hadn't expected Kenpachi to be there, in the middle of the afternoon, when he's supposed to be tending to his bratty daughter and beating shit out of his squad members.

Or maybe it's because Shunsui had been having the urge to twirl Jushiro around the room and bring him to his chest and kiss him the reason for the unintentional – and rather dramatic – splutter that comes out of him right then.

"Zaraki, _what_ in Yama-jii's _name_ are you _do_ing?"

The glare that he receives doesn't bother him in the slightest, and he walks straight to the desk, taking off his straw hat. Kenpachi gives him a grunt before stealing another kiss from Jushiro and turning on his heel towards the door.

"See ye later, Ukitake."

Shunsui quirks an eyebrow, catches up with Kenpachi and, upon the growl he elicits, pokes him between his eyes.

"What, am I not getting one too?"

Kenpachi scoffs, rolling his eye. "Outta my way, prick. Ye ain't gonna get one if all ye're gonna do is walk in on people." He takes a step, but Shunsui scrambles to block his way, sporting a lopsided and very much tipsy grin that makes Kenpachi want to bury a fist in his pink-as-kimono face.

"Aw, don't be like that, Captain Zaraki. Isn't it unfair, giving attention to just one person while leaving the other out, hmm?" Shunsui stretches his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Come now, give ol' Shun-shun a hug, at the very least, or he'll feel awfully sad!"

"The only thing 'Shun-shun'll' feel's a kick in the fuckin' nuts if he ain't movin' in the next five seconds," Kenpachi hisses through barred teeth, but before he can pull out his blade, Jushiro's there to hold him back. Silently, he urges Kenpachi out and, after another quick kiss, closes the door behind him.

"Oh, Zaraki can be so _mean_ sometimes," Shunsui laments. Chuckling, Jushiro takes his face in his hands and pecks his lips softly.

"_I'm _still here though."

Seeing the fond glimmer in his eyes, Shunsui closes his and, with an appreciative smile, takes Jushiro in his arms and twirls him around like how he has always wanted.


	2. Dance with Me

**Prompt: **#23 – Dance  
><strong>Title: <strong>Dance with Me  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>403  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kenpachi finds himself at a wedding, and a drunken Shunsui is determined to dance with him.

* * *

><p><span>Dance With Me<span>

This really isn't the way Kenpachi had imagined spending his evening. What he had had in mind was some noble-worthy food, good sake, and another rough-and-tumble night in the dark, not sitting at a boring-as-fuck wedding between two people that he doesn't give a shit about, with some bullshit for music blaring in his ears.

Kenpachi redirects a glare away from the happy newlyweds to his sake saucer and proceeds to drain it in one go, slamming it down with enough force to make the table shake.

"More sake!" he barks to Ikkaku, who scrambles for the bottle to satisfy his captain.

"_Zaaaa_raki!"

Kenpachi growls a warning as Shunsui bounces up to him, pulling along an exhausted, flushed Jushiro. "Juu-chan can't take the heat any more." He sits Jushiro down, holds out his hand to Kenpachi. "Now it's _your_ turn. Come on, dance with me!"

"I'd rather have 'Chiru stuff her bullshit down my fundoshi than dance with ye, asshole," Kenpachi spits, handing Jushiro a steaming cup of tea.

"Aw, don't be like that, Zaraki!" Shunsui pouts, leaning against Jushiro's chair for support. "Try doing something different once in a while. There's a high chance that you may like it. They don't call me Captain Drunken Feet for nothing, y'know."

"'Cause ye chase after skirts same way ye chase after alcohol?" Kenpachi snaps and, downing the whole bottle of sake, rises to his feet. "I need air. This place's full'a bullshit an' fucked up retards."

"Aw, but Zara-"

"Fuck off, Kyoraku." With a rough shove, Kenpachi leaves out the door and steps into the hallway. He makes his way to the balcony at the end of the corridor and, leaning against the parapet, takes a deep breath of cool night air.

That's where Jushiro finds him, having left the party to search for him. Kenpachi doesn't make a move when he comes to stand beside him, when he leans his head against Kenpachi's arm and turns his face into his sleeve, breathing in his scent.

"Forgive Shunsui, he's just gotten himself drunk again." Jushiro wraps his arms around Kenpachi's waist when he receives a grunt in reply, and after a while, he murmurs, "Dance with me."

It takes a while before Kenpachi responds, but when he does, he pulls Jushiro into his arms and kisses him. Chuckling, Jushiro takes his hands, and they dance the night away, on the balcony bathed in moonlight.


	3. The Sound of Betrayal

**Prompt: **#25 – Silence  
><strong>Title: <strong>The Sound of Betrayal  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>333  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The sound of betrayal is unlike any other silence one can hear.

* * *

><p><span>The Sound of Betrayal<span>

A cool breeze crept in through the open window, a faint whistling sound that shattered the uncomfortable silence.

Kenpachi lay with a forearm over his eyes, trying to steady his breathing after the previous exertion. His chest rose and fell with each heave he took, heart thumping in his ears. He hated the silence, always did, for to him those who didn't have the mind to talk didn't have the heart to live, and he was one for living life to its fullest, in spite of the circumstances and whatever bullshit the gods decided to throw.

Beside him, Jushiro had his eyes squeezed shut, swallowing huge gulps of air between pants. Beads of sweat littered his skin, all over his face and throat and chest, right down to his thighs. His fingers grasped the quilts, so tightly that his knuckles burned stark white against pale skin.

Finally catching his breath, Jushiro slowly turned his head to face Kenpachi, and after a moment of gazing at him, whispered, "What…what do you think he's doing now?"

Kenpachi swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a nasal sigh. He massaged his temples, avoiding Jushiro's question, knowing that it was for the best if he were to just keep quiet. Moments of bitter silence later, when he was finally able to look at him, Kenpachi rolled over and pinned Jushiro down, careful not to lay too much weight on the smaller man.

Kenpachi's fingers brushed the stray white strands away from his face, rough, dry lips planting soft kisses all over his face; soothing, gentle caresses – so unlike the violent beast that so many equated him to. His hot breath fleeted across Jushiro's eyes, and he let his lids drift to a close, squeezing them shut, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

As Kenpachi's muscular arms encircled him, bringing him to his chest in a warm, tight embrace, Jushiro buried his face in the man's shoulder, and the ear-splitting silence engulfed them once more.


	4. A Little Comfort

**Prompt: **#2 – Hug  
><strong>Title: <strong>A Little Comfort  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>400  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Shunsui doesn't expect Kenpachi to be with Jushiro throughout the mourning, but then again, his assumptions about the man are more often than not incorrect.

* * *

><p><span>A Little Comfort<span>

As a gust of wind, cold and bitter, whipped the single fringe of his hair, Shunsui could only watch his best friend's coat billowing about him. The man himself stood unmoving, unfazed as if he were the only one there. Oblivious to Shunsui's concerns, his worries, Jushiro was as silent as the grave he now stood before, head bent in prayer. Or was it sorrow? Shunsui guessed it was both, for the only thing that could render Jushiro to a quiet, utterly speechless mass was nothing but death. He may be old, matured, experienced, but he was still just another shinigami, regardless of rank. He had his limits.

Sentaro and Kiyone were nowhere to be seen, which was just as well since all they managed to conjure up were arguments, quarrels and more arguments. Granted, Shunsui had told them to stay at bay for this one time, but he was rather surprised to see that they actually listened to him.

It felt like hours standing there, watching Jushiro's back, engulfed within a heavy silence. Many times Shunsui wanted to break it, to take Jushiro in his arms and reassure him, but he restrained himself. It was hard, but he managed, occupying his mind with thoughts of their other companion, the one who Shunsui planned to berate the moment he stepped out of that graveyard. He knew the man didn't give much of a damn about death, how his division was always so violent and brutal. But then again, the battlefield was their playground – Shunsui should have known better than to hope for him to show up.

A rustle of grass underfoot, and Jushiro turned his back on the grave. With his head still bent, he took fast paces away, past Shunsui, not even bothering to look up to acknowledge his best friend. Shunsui controlled himself, deciding to just walk a few paces behind him

"Done yet?" And there stood Kenpachi, a scowl in place. Jushiro froze, Shunsui nearly bumping into him. "Ain't no use rememberin' the dead, Ukitake. It'll only make things worse an' fuck ye over."

Shunsui hardened his gaze, slightly shaking his head as a signal to Kenpachi to keep his damned mouth shut. But then, much to his surprise, Jushiro walked straight into Kenpachi's embrace, the younger captain instinctively wrapping his arms around him. At Kenpachi's reassuring grin, Shunsui breathed a relieved sigh.

The man did show up after all.


	5. Dearest You

**Prompt: **#4 – Love  
><strong>Title: <strong>Dearest You  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>401  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Despite their shortcomings, Jushiro still loves his pair of idiot partners.

* * *

><p><span>Dearest You<span>

It's late, way past his bed time. Retsu will definitely berate him if she finds out, having told him over and over again that sleeping late and working overtime aren't good for his health. But he isn't worried in the slightest. He just wants to get home, leave everything pertaining to work back at the office. Throughout the years, he has learned to divide his attention between business and his personal life. Sometimes it's hard with his two undeniably ridiculous partners, but eventually he gets used to it. All it takes is just time and patience.

They'll be the ones to truly berate him once he returns. Jushiro knows this as he silently makes his way through the compound, stepping lightly so as not to wake the servants. He can already feel their spiritual pressure, calm and at peace, so unlike whenever they're up and about and at loggerheads with each other. An amused smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he imagines them curled up in each others' arms after a heated argument. Jushiro can watch them quarrel over the slightest of matters without ever getting bored – they make for a rather entertaining past time.

Quietly, he enters his bedroom, sliding the door close behind him with a soft click. The scent that greets him speaks volumes through the silence, boasting an eventful night with pieces of clothing scattered about the floor as solid proof. With an inward sigh and a slight shake of his head, Jushiro picks up the large pink kimono and the torn haori, the ripped obi and the long, fancy sash, folds them up, and places them in the laundry basket.

As he allows his eyes to wander over their bare bodies, admiring the way the moonlight shines upon them and outlining the contours of muscle, Jushiro peels off his own clothing. Once he's dressed in a loose, old yukata, he approaches the bed and settles himself under the covers beside Shunsui. The man has his arms wrapped around the other, who in turn seems like he's trying to escape his embrace by sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Jushiro lets himself indulge for a moment or two, just gazing at his two lovers, and then, with a smile, he brushes the hair out of their eyes and kisses them each on the forehead, whispering words of love and a gentle good night.


	6. Zaraki chan

**Prompt: **#17 – Pet names  
><strong>Title: <strong>Zaraki-chan  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Word count: <strong>400  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Shunsui should have known better than to mess with Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><span>Zaraki-chan<span>

"Hey, Ukitake."

Jushiro looks up to see a grinning Kenpachi and scoots over to give him some room. He sits down heavily, with a huff of his new pipe that Shunsui so graciously gave him out of the blue, grips Jushiro's chin and steals a kiss that grazes his bottom lip. Jushiro runs a finger over his mouth, a slight frown of disapproval etched on his face as he coughs at the smoke.

"Or rather, '_Juu_-chan', eh?" Kenpachi barks out a laugh at the glare Jushiro shoots his way. His fellow captain, pride seemingly more than a little hurt, smoothes down the front of his uniform and raises the tea cup to his lips, eyelids drifting to a close as though to block out Kenpachi's sneers.

"Why does that prick Kyoraku call ye that, anyway? He got a thing against me 'r somethin'?"

Jushiro rolls his eyes at Kenpachi over the rim of his tea cup. Granted, the man's one to assume such nonsense, as well as having a way with exaggeration. Throughout the years, Jushiro has grown accustomed to him, and it's only by sheer force of will that he stays in his place when Shunsui comes bounding up to them, pink kimono billowing out in a magnificent wave in his wake, calling out to him in that distasteful – Jushiro doesn't give a damn whether or not Shunsui approves of that description – nickname.

Shunsui plops himself down beside Kenpachi and drapes an arm over his shoulders, earning himself a warning growl. "Ne, Juu-chan, wanna go out for a drink?" He shakes the sake bottle in his hand, the sound of sloshing liquid enough to deepen Jushiro's frown.

"No, prick," Kenpachi pushes the bottle out of his face.

"Aw, Zaraki-chan's being all nasty today!" Shunsui poked him in the shoulder, making his way down till he was jabbing at the man's backside. "_Yaaa_chiru-chan, are you in there?"

"_What'd _ye jus' call me?" Kenpachi snaps, grabbing Shunsui by the front of his uniform, only to have Jushiro dispel him while trying to contain his laughter.

"He's drunk, Zaraki, don't mind him," Jushiro reassures, absently patting away imaginary dust from his shoulders. "Sit down, have some tea."

Kenpachi raises Jushiro's cup, takes a sip, all the while glaring at Shunsui out of the corner of his eye.

He snorts. "Zaraki-chan."

And Kenpachi launches himself at the man, pipe aimed for his eye.


	7. Life

**Prompt: **#9 – Moments  
><strong>Title: <strong>Life  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>405  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Life as a shinigami is never easy, but when Jushiro opens his eyes, he finds that there still exists little pleasures that make living all the more worthwhile.

* * *

><p><span>Life<span>

Life as a shinigami is never easy. Once one graduates the academy, one is inevitably exposed to the actual horrors of Soul Society, horrors that which lecturers at school make sure don't corrupt fragile minds. But, despite that, students still face the risk of death whenever fieldtrips are organized – no one can really predict a hollow's movements, let alone its strength.

Being a captain, one of the oldest and experienced, Ukitake Jushiro isn't a stranger to the terror that lies outside the Seireitei's protective walls. He knows that there will come a day when he'll be cut down by someone, some_thing_,far more powerful than him. There lies no reason to deny it, to deny death, but then what strikes him as rather funny is the fear that engulfs him whenever he ponders about death. As a shinigami, one straddling the seat of captaincy nonetheless, Jushiro knows that he's expected to be fairly used to it. But no, no one can ever get used to death. Everyone has their limits, even captains.

Jushiro spends his days preparing for the battle that will take his life. He dreads the day, but he knows that it will come. He wakes up every morning wondering whether it's going to be the day he'll finally leave Soul Society, leave everything that he holds most dear behind. Whether he dies in a bloody fight for justice, to protect those that he cherishes, or lying on his sickbed coughing up a storm till his lungs give out is beyond his own decision.

Sometimes he dreads falling asleep, afraid that he'll wake up in a different dimension without the familiar, comforting warmth encircling him. Often he finds himself reluctant to open his eyes, fearing that the Seireitei won't look the same as it did when he first fell asleep. Life as a shinigami is bleak, drenched in blood, a world carved open by a zanpakuto that's always sharpened, ready, ever prepared for battle.

But when Jushiro _does _open his eyes, he's greeted with a sight so unlike what one would find in a world overshadowed by darkness.

His nose is pressed up against a hard chest, arms draped around his waist, and when he looks up, he sees a flash of a canine, a grin, feels those arms tighten around him and a wet, sloppy kiss to his shoulder.

For Jushiro, these are the moments that make life as a shinigami a little less painful.


	8. Suck It Up

**Prompt: **#5 – Share  
><strong>Title: <strong>Suck It Up  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Words: <strong>406  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Maybe Shunsui can actually get used to Kenpachi coming in between him and Jushiro. Maybe.

* * *

><p><span>Suck It Up<span>

Shunsui doesn't like sharing. Anybody who knows him, even mere acquaintances, can tell that he's not one for sharing. Clearly seen through his reluctance to give away sake, preferring to keep those many bottles close to his chest, Shunsui can be the rather selfish one if provoked.

To say that Jushiro is akin to alcohol would be rather out of the place, but Shunsui can't help but feel this way towards his age-old friend. They've been together for so long, and only the gods know just when those foreign sentiments had started to rise between them. Shunsui can be very possessive if he wants to be, and though he's trying to work on it, he still can't help but drawl out twisted insults at those who dare linger their gaze on his friend, regardless of gender.

But when a certain captain enters their lives, penetrating their tight little circle, Shunsui finds himself at a crossroads. He doesn't know what to do: deny him and in turn deny Jushiro's growing affections for the man, or just accept him and watch as he takes Jushiro away?

He doesn't mention this to Jushiro, of course, doesn't want him to fret over his own personal crisis. Sharing is just not what he does best, and having Kenpachi there, seeing Jushiro torn apart between himself and that other man is just unbearable.

Shunsui knows that he has to get used to the fact that Jushiro's found another one, with his own affections towards him still intact. He has to remind himself every time that, whenever Jushiro brings the man home, he has to get used to it. For Jushiro, his friend's sake, he has to keep his mouth shut.

But when Kenpachi confronts him one day, when he demands the reason why Jushiro's suddenly so upset, Shunsui freezes in place, capable only to stare at the man in bewilderment. "The fuck's wrong with ye, Kyoraku?" he hisses, grasping a fistful of his uniform. "I'm gonna be hitchin' a ride with the both of ye, so ye better get used to it. Be a man an' suck it up."

A blink, and Shunsui reaches out to run two fingers over Kenpachi's bottom lip, catching the man by surprise. And then Kenpachi was on him, his mouth crushing his own, sharp teeth grazing his lips. Shunsui's hands caress his neck, chest, an amused yet baffled smile gracing his features.

Maybe he could get used to it after all.


	9. Intruder

**Prompt: **#39 - Awkward  
><strong>Title: <strong>Intruder  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Words: <strong>368  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kenpachi and Jushiro are interrupted by an unlikely guest.

* * *

><p><span>Intruder<span>

"Wait, Zaraki, please-"

And once again, Jushiro was cut off by the man's mouth as he plunged his tongue in, teeth biting, rough and fierce as always. A moan escaped him as he felt a hand cup his groin, Kenpachi moving in nearer, spreading Jushiro's legs even wider. His other hand held Jushiro's backside, supporting him so he wouldn't fall, his tongue slithering all the way down Jushiro's throat to nip at his collarbone.

"Damn it, Zaraki..." he muttered through gritted teeth, trying to control the burning desire within him, fingers digging into the back of Kenpachi's neck, willing the man to get away yet wanting him all to himself. "Don't...don't you have work to do?"

But he already knew the answer to that.

"Dumbass." Kenpachi chuckled against his neck, hot breath sending a shiver up Jushiro's spine. "Like I give a fuck."

No, he didn't. Jushiro knew he just didn't care about work. He was the only man who could burst through his division walls and go on a road trip through the Seireitei and not get bombarded by it.

Even if he did, he just, like he said, "didn't give a fuck."

Jushiro sighed, running a finger down his cheek. He was used to it, but the man's demands were sporadic - Jushiro just couldn't keep up with him.

But he liked it anyway.

And then the door opened, catching both men by surprise; Jushiro let out a yelp, Kenpachi only stood there, blinking, and then glaring at the grin on the intruder's face.

"Why, _Juu_-chan, I didn't know you had a visitor!"

Jushiro tried to pull away, but Kenpachi's grip was just impossibly tight.

Shunsui gently kicked the door close, the faint shade of pink across his features and slight reek of alcohol indefinite proof of his current state. He came over to perch on the edge of the desk, looking around the room in mock curiosity, until finally his eyes fell upon the couple.

Jushiro sported an awkward grin while Kenpachi remained glaring, teeth barred in warning.

Shunsui took his hat off, placed it on the table - calm, collected - and finally regarded his partners with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"You've got room for a drunk old man?"

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and corrections welcomed.<strong>

**Please leave a review. :)**


End file.
